For The Love Of Mint Bunnies
by EnaDesu
Summary: When the whole world wants you to bond with your enemy- Arthur's flying mint bunny. The horror. The bloody horror. EnglandXReader


Your hands lingered around the piece of metal. How much you hated the word 'sorry' especially coming from your boyfriend's mouth, or in this case, a text message.

_Artie_  
_I'm so sorry, love. I should have told you my plans with Kiku beforehand. Let's go to the__ patisserie tomorrow, alright?_  
_Lots of love._  
_And no. Me and Kiku are not in a bloody gay relationship _-_-)

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND, YOU HAVE THE BUNNIES TO DITCH ME?! NOT ONCE BUT THRICE THIS WEEK! YOU UNGRATEFUL SON OF A -" your colourful tantrum was cut half way by none other than Alfred who was sitting on the pavement with his phone pulled out and motioned me to continue.

You threw him an irritated look before walking up to the blonde and caught his phone. First thing on your mind was to check its contents and next was to throw it in the fountain to lower your temper.

"Alfred, care to explain me your intentions?" you pointed accusingly at his screen which had a mic glowing as if it was recording...wait. what. recording?

"I wasn't planning on hiding it! Hearing his girlfriend go haywire might knock some sense into him." Alfred replied, your anger completely drained.

"So, hero. any accomplices?" you joked.

"Just me and Antonio." the answer was quite obvious as the Spanish friend of mine hated the sight of a depressed female. Your eyes started to water and your heart ached as if someone was playing darts with it.

No. No. No. No crying.

"This sucks...I wanted to go with him...Both of us like sweet stuff." Alfred stared at me with the there's-something-else look.

"Alright! You got me! I'm out of money and the _patisseri_e had a couples offer." you flung your hands over your chest and looked away, pouting. He let out a understanding sigh before patting my head, your _ hair went messy but Alfred's kindness was contagious. _Bloody American_._ In a bloody good way._

"I'm so asking for a Arthur pïnata from Antonio. I'd love to crush the thing and eat all the candies."

"Instead of candies, why not flying mint bunnies?" His suggestion pulled my nerve string.

FLYING MINT BUNNY. THAT SHITTY PIECE OF...SHITTINESS. IT ALWAYS POPS UP IN OUR LOVE EQUATION. WHY WAS ARTIE THE ONLY ONE TO SEE IT?! So frustrating!

"Anyways, I'm dropping by his house and might as well 'knock some sense into him' Cheerio." you rolled your eyes as you waved back the blonde.

It just took a few minutes to reach his house, he had these girly habits of planting different sorts of flowers. The dude flooded the place when he found out that 'flowers wilt in winters'...and you remembered how Arthur would wrap himself in a blanket with a depressed look on his face for the whole month.

Instead of knocking, you wanted to break apart the door. But being the generous and forgiving girl friend you were...

BAM.

The door was slammed by your fists. Faint bad-mouthing could be heard from the inside.

"Fuc- Ah...love..what brings you here?" he asked, making way for you.

"I wanted to drop by...It's not like I'll attack your vital regions." your statement made Arthur go beet red and you realized how bold it was.

"U..uh...I'll go bring some t-tea.." retreating to the kitchen. Well played Artie. You sunk down the chair, blushing slyly.

"Um...Arthur, what do flying mint bunnies look like exactlty." you mused, a crash sound came from the kitchen. "Rot you teacup!"

That must have shocked him. He appeared from the kitchen and placed the tray on the table and sat on the opposite chair. You glimsped at the food which looked...to put it bluntly...diabolical. Your _ eyes stared at Arthur who was currently drawing something on a paper. You couldn't help but raise a brow.

"Here!" he enthusiastically presented the page, you didn't know what to laugh at the fact your boyfriend antics were beyond cute or the masterpiece he showed you which looked like a scribble drawn by a two year old.

"Pffft...oh..my..lungs" you tried to conceal your laughter but no use.

"Ha..t-that's..haha..a..mint bunny?" It was hard to talk and laugh at the same time.

"What? Those are legit wings!" he stated.

"Artie...That looks a sheep twerking..." you leaned over the table with a smug look. Teasing Arthur was a plus one.

"But it's flying." he leaned in as well.

"Alright then. A sheep twerking in mid air."

"I dare you to say that again, Poppet"

"I'm sorry but I can't hear you, Iggy" the conversation drifted to a calling each other's most hated nicknames one. You just noticed how extremely close his face was and how your inner self kept bawling 'Kiss him. Kiss him' our lips were centimeters away...and Arthur pulled back.

"Ouch. Stop pulling my hair, Mint." his hands pushed away something invisible. Great. Just great. The flying mammal or rodent is jealous of my relationship with Arthur. Well, the hatred is mutual.

"I'm leaving..." you whispered just barely enough for Arthur to hear. You moved towards the door and suddenly felt a grip on your arm, you didn't turn around just stayed in that position.

"Woah there. What happened? Why are you leaving so abruptly?" he inquired. The reason couldn't have been answered with a simple 'what' and 'why' the actual reason was 'him'.

You faced towards him, tears cascading down your cheeks. Not like those weak girls who are gonna break down any moment...more of the 'come at me, bruh' one.

"Mint. Mint. Mint! I'm sick of hearing that thing's name. I would have prefered you being in a secret gay relationship with Kiku rather than seeing another fangirl head over paws for you and murdering me in my sleep." you stated.

"Love, are you by any chance jealous?" his reply made you blush all shades of red but uou couldn't admit it as your tsundere side was taking over.

"I'm not the least bit jealous, It gets me agitated to have a toddler as an excuse of a boyfriend." shit...that's not what you wanted to say. But the look on his face was classic.

"Atleast I have an imagination, yours is just pitiful place full of boring crap." Arthur yelled in defense.

"Then why don't you break up with this boring crap of a person?" you were hurt. Arthur was as well but 'boring crap' was harder to take in than a 'toddler boyfriend'. The grip on your arm tightened, "I..didn't..mean- t..to say that" his voice trembled and minutes past without even uttering a word.

"I...I'm not jealous.." you broke the silence, the grip on your arm loosened.

"I'm not jealous...I...I feel out of place...you look so delighted when talking about Mint, the most cutest smile on your face...I want you to smile like that in front of me as well. Not only that...I want to see Mint too...the thing that makes you happy...I want to see it with my own two eyes..." you looked down on the ground and you sighed.

"Bye..." the next thing Arthur knew was him staring at the door with his back crouched and hand extended.

"It's all your fault, Mint." Arthur was then slapped across the face by his flying companion.

* * *

Both of you were completely ignoring eachother at school, It wasn't like you wanted to...it was natural...You were mad...You wanted Arthur to kneel down and beg for forgiveness. Nah, you just wanted him to hug you close and whisper an apology in your ear but that bloody git wasn't the romantic type, he should purchase some romance novels.

And why the hell were you in the classroom alone with Arthur!? why is fate playing match maker?Nevermind. You shoved your books inside the bag, pulled back your hair and sighed before walking towards the door knob. Your fingers weren't greeted by the cold metal knob but by something warm pulling your wrists. Your body was pinned against the door while your small hands were clasped above your head, emerald eyes met yours.

"A..Arthu..r?"

"You wanted to see Mint, right? Then..." his faced moved closer.

"...Let me show you" he trailed off and crashed his lips on top of yours, it wasn't like those sweet and tender kisses...more rough and intense. You do not kiss your girlfriend infront of the flying thing she wants to meet. Arthur caught you by suprise by slipping his tongue inside your mouth.

Scones...Definetly scones...Tasteless scones..

Now wasn't the time to discover new fetishes. You always thought that kisses were supposed to be passionate. but this- It was like choking your lover with your unauthorized tongue and you find yourself secretly enjoying it. We all are such masochists.

"H..ha..h" Arthur pulled away and you gasped for air. He then knelt down- Oh shit...He's gonna kneel down and ask for forgiveness. He knelt down and picked your bag which had fallen before our little 'duet'.

"I'll be waiting for you by the gate, Milady." he smirked at you before leaving the classroom, closing the door. Your hand rest on your chest, your heart beating faster than usual- the fluttering sensation in the pit of your stomach.

"Aghhh..." you slid down the door and covered your eyes in embarassment. Mint. You saw Mint. It was spinning above your head like in cartoons when the character gets dizzy and birds spin around their heads. But it disappeared in mere seconds. A flying green mutant rabbit thing made you feel incredibly happy which was bloody strange.

_Arthur_

Clever. Real clever, Arthur. It was like killing two birds with one stone- or in this scenario- kissing the first bird and introducing the second bird to the first bird in a much un-gentlemenly manner. Thoughts ramaged inside your mind like Mint helping you in christmas with the mistletoe struggle.

But you had to admit it...

_Mint _wasn't that **bad**.

* * *

**Kawaii Author's Note~**

KawaiiCakie here with a new one shot~ And holy shit my writing style changed in a year~ You'll see the difference if you had read my previous...horrible fanfictions~

Hetalia fandom~ AND ENGLAND BAE *hearts*

Reviews and Favs are welcomed desu~

~MOE MOE KYUN~


End file.
